memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PrimarchRadiz
Captain Redding 16:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Interesting Imperion image obvservation Ive just now noticed that your images of USS Arella (NCC-1062-E) and Imperion Dreadnaught class seem to appear some what similar to see what I mean please see . Anyway it was just an ovbservation. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 4:58 PM. (PST) 30 December 2008 Many Thanks While I apprecate that you have allowed me to primarily edit your page it still is your story so please feel free to have your Warship VOY versions of your characters interact with any of my characters or even create new ones as you see fit. So Enjoy. And Many Humble Thanks. -- From User:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 10:09 AM. (PST) 29 December 2008 New Imperion Class Page Ive just now created the Imperion class (Warship VOY) so please feel free to choose the Imperion sub-class for NXT Arella-D. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:42 AM. (PST) 29 December 2008 NXT Arella Idea Response Actually if you take a look at the page the image in the infobox is very much like the Galaxy class only somewhat larger. And I also have 2 other sub-class images of Imperion if you need them. Thanks for approving the idea. Feel free to contact me at any time on your ideas. Thanks again. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:48 AM. (PST) 29 December 2008 USS Arella Did you make these ships, or did some one else? Reply on my talk page if you wish to chat. Rift Fleet 17:33, 21 November 2008 (UTC) About the USS Arella. I love the idea of mirror universe ships so I was wondering if you would like to talk about sharing ideas about it. My idea is that the USS Hellraiser (NCC-74217) meets a terran ship that either does not know the Hellraiser is part of the terran fleet (friendly) or a rebel (enemy). If you would like to help with mirror universe ships, planets, etc. then reply on my talk page when you have time. You might also want to look at the Hellraiser's article to know what it is. Rift Fleet 18:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) USS Arella: GIW? GIW=German Imperial Warship? Why the heck should the Germans use English registry abbreviations. It would rather be: KDR (Kriegsschiff des Deutschen Reiches)--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 17:49, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ISS Arella I don't know whether you ever watched DS9, because your ISS Arella makes no sense (a Galaxy Mk IV class ship shortly after the rebellion could reconquer the former Terran Imperial area? Not really!)--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 19:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Images All the images you upload should have who made it or filmed it and what it's about. Use and to fix the pictures you uploaded today. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) USS Arella-H I have been following up the USS Arella and I was thinking, its your decision of course but I was thinking that the USS Arella (NCC-1062-H) could be an Efficacy class starship. The reason why I thought that the Arella-H should be an Efficacy class is because I feel that one of the Arella's should be a really big and powerful ship, and that ship is the Efficacy class. I haven't got the graphic for the Efficacy class made yet, however I have uploaded an image to show people what it will look like. Captain Redding 15:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Maquis and Mirror Universe I've been looking at some of your articles, there's some good stuff there! I was editing a few of them, just spellings and grammar, mainly changing the pages from Marquis to Maquis. The thought of Maquis in the mirror universe never occurred to me before, nice idea! Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Idea... I've just had a brilliant idea. You know how were always wondering what article we should we have appearing on the 'Featured Article' section on the Front Page, well I think I’ve got a solution to that problem. This is voluntary of course, but I was thinking that we could all create or up-grade at least 10 articles each. In total we need 52 articles so a new one could appear every week but if we have more than that, the better. If you have an Article that you believe is good enough to be a Featured Article, then put a link to it on my Talk page and I’ll set it up as a Featured Article. Captain Redding 22:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =The Designer= :Wells class First off, thanks for viewing my ship. I am currently rewatching all temporally related ST episodes (online) to be as correct as possible here. That said, I am working this ship as a "to be destroyed" ship for my upcoming last chapter/end of Story (which is still Work In Progress). As such I believe I have full right to 'tweak' this ship somewhat. So for a variety of reasons, I am planning to make as many W's as possible 1701-W, Wells class, Counselor Wilson ref. Movie: Castaway Dr. Wilson ref. TV: House made by Wakachukie :) . Other than that, I am perfectly willing to follow your advice as to the launch/laid/commisioned date. I feel comfortable with large registry gaps b/c of the ships that get destroyed: canon Ent-A,D, and E already + fanon G,H,etc.. However, coming up with even partially semi-accurate schematics or info on this class is....difficult; at best, so this article is open for editing, just keep adding W's. Thoughts,Ideas, Questions, or Comments? Wakachukie 03:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Help I am starting a similar idea to what you are doing with the Arella (take a look at my talk page for info on my idea) and what I need help with is stuff like a good story line, a registry number (the one I am using is temporary, and the one I want is a number that no has yet to use), ideas as to where to put each "letter" ship's class in cronological order (all I have to go by is either the Enterprise or your own ship) starting with the first ship to the Z. So if you can help me that would be great, if you cannot because you are busy or other wise then that is ok too. So just post a comment on my talk page wether you can or cannot help me on this issue. The ship I am working on is called the USS Starbeam in case you might be wondering. Also If you need help with anything just post a comment on my talk page and I shall try my best to help you. Rift Fleet 17:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC)